La mélodie des regrets
by JuStarTine
Summary: L'Homme au Masque a tiré. Et pourtant, Mathieu a survécu. Mais pourra-t-il continuer à vivre comme avant avec le poids d'une mort sur les épaules ? Aura-t-il vraiment le courage de reprendre SLG alors que des pensées douloureuses l'accablent ? Il n'y a que lui, face à tout cela. (Imagination d'une suite à l'épisode 99 de SLG.)


**SLG fanfiction**

 **La mélodie des regrets**

.oOo.

 _Coucou !_

 _Bon alors, après deux histoires à l'allure de guimauve avec des relents d'eau de rose, je vous propose maintenant quelque chose de plus sombre._

 _Après avoir vu le SLG 99, j'ai d'abord été sonnée (normal, la fin n'est pas très joyeuse), puis j'ai tout de suite commencé à me demander ce qu'il adviendrait de notre cher vidéaste schizophrène. Et puis j'ai eu envie d'écrire une suite. Je me suis d'abord dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais, un matin, je me suis levée avec une soudaine inspiration que je ne pouvais pas laisser inactive._

 _Et paf ! En l'espace d'une journée de travail j'ai imaginé une continuité à cet épisode (parce que je l'attends avec impatience, moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir ce que nous réserve Mathieu !)._

 _Je vous averti qu'avant de lire cette fanfic', il est fortement conseillé d'avoir visionné le 99eme épisode de Salut les Geeks._

 _Je suis vraiment une ignorante concernant tout ce qui porte à la justice mais c'est une fanfiction qui a été écrite dans le seul but de me faire plaisir._

 _Disclamer : Aucun des personnages présents dans cette histoire n'est de moi (exceptés les inconnus, les médecins et la concierge qui sont des OC). Tous appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet._

 _Cet OS contient également des caméos. Si les personnes concernées sont dérangées par cela (dans le cas peu probable où elles tomberaient dessus), je suis prête à modifier l'histoire afin de supprimer leur apparition. Je précise tout de même qu'ils sont ici présents en tant que personnages._

 _Je précise également que si cette fanfic' dérange Mathieu Sommet (également peu probable qu'il arrive ici, lui aussi x') ), je la supprimerai. Je ne souhaite pas m'immiscer dans des éléments de sa vie privée. Dans cette histoire, il est, lui aussi, présent en tant que  personnage._

 _Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve à la fin._

* * *

 _Bordel !_

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui.

 _Les voix sont étouffées, comme s'il était sous l'eau._

Il y a un silence, puis les pas se rapprochent.

\- Et lui ?

 _Il sent quelqu'un s'accroupir à côté de lui et deux doigts se poser sur sa gorge._

\- Je ne sais pas.

Un autre silence s'ensuit.

 _La personne se relève, enjambe son corps et se dirige vers la droite. Là, il croit discerner le bruit caractéristique d'une souris d'ordinateur._

\- Non ! Regarde, ça a marché.

\- Il est vivant ?

\- Oui.

\- Incroyable !

 _Une atroce douleur explose soudain tout le long de son crâne. Des multitudes de taches rouges clignotent dans son champ de vision. La douleur se propage dans toute sa tête. Elle le brûle. Elle le consume. Elle le dévore. La tête lui tourne. Il se sent trembler, s'agiter mais son corps est comme paralysé, ses avants-bras sont écrasés dans son dos, sous le poids de son corps. Un long hurlement lui vrille les tympans. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rend compte que c'est le sien._

 _..._

… Bip... … Bip... … Bip... … Bip...

\- Ça s'annonce mal.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Branchez la respiration artificielle.

\- Il va falloir l'opérer d'urgence.

...

… Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

 _Les sensations sont floues, indistinctes. Les bruits sont confus, mélangés. Un goût acide se répand dans sa bouche. Ça sent le souffre. Ça sent la mort..._

 _..._

… Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

\- Monsieur Sommet !

 _Le noir l'a enveloppé tel un cocon. Le vide est partout autour de lui. Il flotte dans ce qui n'est pas... ce qui n'est plus._

\- Monsieur Sommet !

 _Des voix ?_

\- Monsieur Sommet !

 _Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elles veulent dire._

\- Monsieur Sommet ! Vous m'entendez ?

 _Mais à qui parlent-ils ?_

\- Réveillez-vous, monsieur Sommet !

 _A lui ?_

\- Réveillez-vous !

 _Une intense lumière l'envahit. Ses paupières s'agitent. Tout est trouble._

\- Ça y est, il émerge.

 _Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?_

Deux silhouettes sont penchées au-dessus de lui, un homme et une femme en blouses blanches. La moitié de leur visage est dissimulée par un masque hygiénique.

\- Ah ! Le revoilà parmi nous.

 _Qui sont ces gens ? Que fait-il ici ?_

\- Comment allez-vous, monsieur ?

C'est la femme qui lui a parlé.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_

\- Il a l'air perdu. Laissons-le, dit l'homme.

...

\- Monsieur Sommet ?

 _Encore ?_

Il ouvre les yeux. Les formes sont plus distinctes.

\- Clignez des yeux si vous m'entendez.

Il comprend. Il referme et ouvre ses paupières.

L'homme en blouse sourit.

\- Vous revenez de loin, hein ?

 _La tête lui tourne, il a la sensation d'être enveloppé dans un brouillard. Pourquoi est-il ici ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? articule-t-il faiblement avec difficulté.

\- Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant vingt-huit jours. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous êtes saint et sauf, maintenant. Quelle chance vous avez eue !

 _Saint et sauf ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Ses paupières sont lourdes._

\- Je reviendrai vous voir.

...

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

C'est une autre dame.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Vous étiez dans le coma.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez pris une balle dans la tête.

 _Une balle ?_

\- Une balle ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

 _Se souvenir de quoi ?_

 _..._

 _Il s'en souvient._

 _Tout est sombre. Il est assis sur une chaise. Ses mains sont menottées dans son dos. Un drôle de casque le relie à un ordinateur posé à sa droite. En face de lui, il y a un homme._

 _Cet homme._

 _Il porte un masque de carnaval. Il est assis sur une autre chaise, droit et statique. Il le fixe._

 _\- Quant à vous qui aimez le strass et les paillettes, dites bonjour à votre public, lui dit-il d'un ton narquois. It's showtime !_

 _Il enlève sont masque et sa perruque, dévoilant son visage. Celui d'un jeune homme._

 _Il le voit se lever, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Puis il se penche vers lui d'un air supérieur. Il écoute l'homme critiquer son « goût pour l'humiliation d'autrui », sa « grandissante mégalomanie » et ses « incessantes leçons de morale »._

 _Un peu plus tôt, il lui a dit qu'il voulait le tuer. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je rêvais d'un bain brûlant accompagné d'huiles essentielles afin de détendre l'atmosphère et me relaxer, explique-t-il dos à lui. Mais à la place de ce tableau idyllique, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir dans ma salle de bain une flaque d'hémoglobine accompagnée de l'odeur âcre du sang fraîchement versé._

 _Cette personne dans le bain, il le sait, elle est morte à cause de lui. Mais il n'y croit pas, il ne comprend pas._

 _\- Ah ! J'oubliais une petite information supplémentaire... lui dit l'inconnu d'un ton presque ironique après s'être de nouveau assis._

 _Puis son visage devient grave :_

 _\- Le cadavre auquel je faisais face était celui de ma petite sœur._

 _Cette révélation l'achève. Sa petite sœur ? Il est responsable de la mort de sa petite sœur ? C'est en voyant la colère et le déchirement se mélanger et bouillir dans les yeux de l'homme en face de lui, son regard devenu noir et assassin le fixer qu'il sait que sa faute est impardonnable._

 _L'homme se lève brusquement sans cesser de le regarder. Avec horreur, il le voit sortir de sa poche un pistolet qu'il braque sur lui._

 _\- Je vais te tuer, Mathieu ! crache-t-il avec rage. Et tout le monde assistera à ton dernier numéro._

 _Le type armé s'arrête un instant et file soudain dans les coulisses._

 _Fuir. Il doit fuir !_

 _Il se débat et tombe sur le flanc. La chaise altère ses mouvements. Il ne fait que ramper lamentablement sur le parquet tandis qu'un coup de feu qu'il entend à peine résonne dans les coulisses. Le Docteur Frédéric ! Il a tiré sur le Docteur Frédéric qui était resté enfermé dedans !_

 _Son désespoir l'emporte quand l'homme revient et le relève sans ménagement avant de se replacer dans sa position initiale. Il voit le canon de l'arme mortelle luire sous ses yeux. Il s'entend supplier la personne qui lui fait face mais celle-ci n'a que faire de ses remords. Avec un nouvel élan de rage, elle lui plaque le métal de son arme sur le front._

 _\- Vas-y gamin, essaye un peu de me plomber ! laisse-t-il échapper sous une brusque impulsion._

 _\- LA FERME, ESPÈCE DE TARÉ ! vocifère son bourreau dont les traits sont déformés par la haine._

 _Un métal froid entre dans sa bouche. Il fixe avec horreur les yeux de celui qui va le tuer. Ce sont les yeux d'un dément qui se délecte de son acte, d'un fou qui a l'irrésistible envie de tuer._

 _Le canon ressort de son orifice buccal pour se braquer sur son crâne. Il ne voit plus que l'objet qui va l'achever tandis que sa vie défile devant ses yeux._

 _S'en est fini._

 _Il se revoit faire son émission, rire avec ses amis, sa famille. Il pense à tous les moments qu'il ne vivra jamais. Quelqu'un est mort à cause de lui. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même. C'est de sa faute s'il en est là maintenant. Il va mourir ainsi en laissant l'image d'un assassin. Le dernier sentiment qu'il ressent est celui de la culpabilité et du regret._

 _S'en est fini._

 _Un éclair jaune, un coup de feu qu'il entend à peine, une indescriptible douleur qui lui traverse le crâne._

 _S'en est fini._

 _Il voit la lumière s'éteindre._

 _..._

Il marche tête baissée. Il ne voit que ses pieds qui avancent l'un après l'autre sur le bitume humide. Il peine à remettre les choses au clair. Il ne fait pas attention aux gens qui l'appellent, à ceux qui lui demandent si ce qui s'est passé est vrai, comme à ceux qui le regardent d'un mauvais œil. Car oui, l'homme au masque a pris soin de faire un _live_ suivi par plus d'un million de personnes, montrant sa mise à mort, révélant ainsi au monde qu'il n'est que quelqu'un de mauvais, un pauvre type qui gagne son pain en se moquant des autres en faisant des vidéos.

Il redresse la tête et découvre la porte de son immeuble. En entrant, il n'adresse même pas un bonjour à la concierge qui lui dit :

\- Très bien réalisé, ce _live_ , monsieur Sommet ! Je m'y suis presque crue.

Les gens ne savent pas. Mais ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt quand la police aura mis son nez dans l'affaire. La lumière sera faite sur lui, révélant ainsi au monde un pauvre raté schizophrène comme lui se cachant derrière ses multiples leçons de morale, à cause de qui une jeune fille a trouvé la mort.

Sceptique, la concierge lui tend les clés de son appartement en lui disant quelques mots de reproche qu'il n'entend même pas concernant le fait de partir sans verrouiller sa porte.

Mollement, il monte l'escalier, ouvre l'accès à son appartement et y entre en refermant derrière lui. Aussitôt, une vague de souvenirs douloureux lui revient en mémoire. Rien n'a bougé depuis son départ, le matériel de tournage est placé tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Non, il ne veut pas faire un pas de plus dans cette pièce !

Il respire le plus calmement possible afin de se détendre puis, un pas après l'autre, il avance au milieu de ce qui fut jadis l'univers dans lequel il aimait se réfugier. Mais qu'en reste-t-il à présent ? Il remarque la caméra éteinte, à court de batterie. Il n'ose même pas la toucher, de peur d'avoir à souffrir de nouveau. Il ne supporte plus de se retrouver dans ce salon.

Sans regarder autour de lui, il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'assoit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains, en repos sur ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps il reste ainsi. Tout est silencieux. Trop silencieux.

 _Qui peut le comprendre ? Qui peut l'aider à présent ?_ Une nouvelle fois, son monde a été détruit. Ce qui lui servait autrefois de pilier, l'humour, a vacillé sous le poids de la réalité, éparpillant ce qui était ses points de repère, le laissant brisé et perdu.

Le poids des événements sur ses épaules le fait suffoquer. Il est seul face à tout ça. Seul et perdu.

Quelque chose d'humide coule sur sa joue et vient s'écraser sur sa paume.

 _Pourquoi lui ?_

Un sanglot le secoue, puis un autre. Un torrent de larmes brûlantes ravage son visage.

Alors qu'il sombre dans la dépression, une main vient doucement se poser sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un autre _lui_ portant un kigurumi de panda, assis à sa droite. L'apparition le regarde de ses yeux bleus avec compassion.

Tournant la tête à gauche, il aperçoit un autre jeune homme semblable à lui portant une casquette grise et un t-shirt rouge de Captain America qui le fixe avec des yeux humides.

Face à lui, il découvre deux autres personnes dont le physique lui ressemble en tout point. L'une est assise sur une chaise, entièrement vêtue de noir, et le fixe à travers ses lunettes de soleil aussi sombres que ses vêtements. L'autre est installée en tailleur sur le sol. Elle porte un t-shirt beige et un bob, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil aux verres fumés marron.

Tous ont le visage triste, blême et fatigué, reflétant son propre état. Des cernes creusent le dessous de leurs yeux. Aucun d'eux ne bouge.

Malgré leur présence, le silence reste complet.

\- Tout est de ma faute, articule enfin Mathieu d'une voix tremblante.

La main sur son épaule se ressert.

\- C'est de ma faute, répète-t-il en pleurant de nouveau.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se produire, le rassure Maître Panda d'une voix douce.

\- Mais si je ne m'étais pas moqué de cette fille, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, continue Mathieu.

\- Tu ne voulais pas sa mort, insiste le Panda.

\- Mais c'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé. Je suis un monstre !

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu tuer personne.

\- Et pourtant, combien sont mortes à cause de moi ? Les médecins de l'asile, le Docteur Frédéric, la jeune fille, son frère... Ils sont tous morts par ma faute !

\- Au moins, tu es tranquille maintenant, gamin, intervient l'homme en noir.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! explose Mathieu. Ce type avait une bonne raison de me tuer, j'aurais dû crever lorsqu'il m'a tiré dessus !

\- Ne dis pas ça, gros ! s'alarme l'homme au bob.

\- C'était juste de l'humour, sanglote Mathieu comme s'il implorait une divinité quelconque. Juste de l'humour... J'ai toujours fait cette émission dans le but de faire rire les gens et voilà qu'une jeune fille est morte à cause de ça, entraînant avec elles d'autres personnes innocentes.

\- Pleure pas ! fait alors une voix lente et grave.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté et découvre le Démon dont le visage pâle est infiniment triste, assis sur une chaise devant son lit, serrant entre ses doigts sa fine canne de luxe.

Il remarque alors que d'autres de ses personnalités les ont rejoints : le Chien est assis à côté de l'armoire, le Policier et le Redncek se tiennent debout vers la porte, encadrés par deux autres de leurs alter ego, l'un portant une cagoule et un gilet pare balle, l'autre étant vêtu de cuir de la casquette aux bottes. Derrière lui, il sent la présence du Moine. Tous le dévisagent sans un mot.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, gamin, lui ordonne le Patron d'une voix autoritaire en le fixant droit dans les yeux. La peluche chanteuse a raison, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Tu l'as dit toi-même devant le type au masque : tu n'avais pas anticipé le succès de l'émission, à l'époque. Quand tu as commencé ta série, tu l'as fait uniquement pour t'amuser. J'avoue que ton humour était merdique, dans le temps, mais que ce n'était pas bien méchant. Malheureusement, une jeune fille s'est retrouvée martyrisée par ses camarades de lycée suite à l'un de tes épisodes. Ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de toi, gamin, il y avait aussi ces lycéens qui n'avaient pas compris ton sens de l'humour et qui avaient tout pris au pied de la lettre.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est que mon message a mal été...

\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Je disais que ton humour avait été mal compris.

» Là où je veux en venir, c'est que tu as fait ça pour te marrer, que tu n'as jamais voulu causer de mal à personne et que tu as toujours fait tes vidéos dans le but premier d'amuser la galerie. Ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille, tu en est le premier fautif mais tu n'y peux pas grand chose. Si ces lycéens avaient compris le message drôle que tu voulais véhiculer, ils en auraient sûrement ri avec l'étudiante en question, ils ne l'auraient pas harcelée.

» Malheureusement, sa mort a engendré tous nos problèmes... De toute façon, tu as un don pour t'en attirer. Tu as provoqué chez son frère, Maxime, un grand sentiment de vengeance, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, est tout à fait normal. Là où ce type a bien fait chier le monde, c'est qu'il aimait voir souffrir les gens. Réfléchis. S'il avait tenu à te tuer directement, il l'aurait fait sans passer par la case _asile_ , évitant ainsi des morts supplémentaires comme celles des médecins de l'hôpital, lors de ton évasion ou celle du Doc. Tu n'es donc pas le fautif direct du décès de ces gens- là. Non, le coupable, c'est cet enfoiré de Maxime Lassaut. Au final, ce ne sont pas plusieurs personnes qui sont mortes à cause de toi mais une. Deux si on compte le suicide de ton bourreau.

» Et puis merde ! Moi, j'ai tué des dizaines de gens dans ma vie et regarde-moi, ai-je l'air d'aller mal ? Alors ne te préoccupe pas de tout ce qui s'est passé et ce qui sera et fais ce qui te rend heureux.

L'assemblée reste muette de stupéfaction. Jamais encore le Patron n'avait autant développé sur un sujet autre que celui du sexe. Pire encore, les fois où tout le monde est d'accord avec lui son rares. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, ils auraient tous applaudi.

\- C'est profond ce que tu dis, gros, le félicite le Hippie.

\- Le seul truc qu'on peut te reprocher, gamin, enchaîne le sombre personnage à l'adresse de Mathieu. C'est l'incroyable facilité avec laquelle tu t'es laissé tirer dessus, nom d'un chien !

Pour une fois, le mi-homme mi-canidé ne vient pas reprocher à l'homme en noir d'avoir en quelque sorte insulté son espèce.

\- C'est vrai, quoi ! continue le Patron. Tu aurais pu donner une meilleure figure de toi-même. Un bon coup de pied dans un endroit sensible, par exemple, ça l'aurait bien déstabilisé. Tu étais assez proche de lui pour le faire. Ça aurait pu te donner le temps de t'enfuir ou de lui sauter dessus.

\- J'étais attaché ! se défend Mathieu.

\- Il n'empêche que je suis très déçu de ton attitude sur ce coup-là, gamin.

Mathieu réfléchit durant un long silence. Enfin, il déclare lentement :

\- Tu as raison sur certains points, je ne suis pas directement responsable de la mort de tous ces gens. Mais... Mais quand on aura appris ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois, que va-t-il m'arriver ?

\- Par expérience, je dirais pas beaucoup de bien, déclare le Policier d'un ton professionnel.

Toute les personnalités du youtubeur se tournent vers lui avec un regard accusateur.

\- Quoi ? Je n'allais pas lui mentir, se défend l'agent.

Mais voyant l'air accablé de son créateur, il s'approche de lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Ecoute, jeune homme, lui dit-il d'un ton qu'il veut paternel. Tu risques bien d'avoir quelques ennuies après ce qui s'est produit. Peut-être que les types qui sont venus te chercher dans la salle où tu as eu cette... entrevue avec Maxime se sont débarrassés de son corps mais crois-moi, la vérité finit toujours par se dévoiler. Les gendarmes sont de très bons enquêteurs, tu sais. Les journalistes sont partout et ton histoire ne va peut-être pas tarder à faire la une dans les journaux, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Pour ne rien te cacher, une partie de tes abonnés risque de te tourner le dos et tu vas perdre de l'audience, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus grave. Tu n'es pas entièrement le fautif dans cette histoire, mon garçon, je dirais même que tu es, toi aussi, une victime de tout cela. La faute ne devrait pas entièrement retomber sur toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis un très bon avocat quand je veux, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci, murmure simplement Mathieu.

\- Et puis, tu es doué pour te foutre du mal que peuvent te dire les gens, renchérit le Patron, alors pour continuer, tu n'as qu'à recommencer à faire ton émission comme si de rien était pour montrer qu'il n'y a que toi qui décides de ta propre vie.

\- C'est que... je pense que je vais arrêter SLG.

Ses paroles font l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur les gens autour de lui.

\- Tu veux arrêter l'émission ? s'étonne le Geek qui s'était tu jusque là.

\- Je ne me sens plus apte à la faire après tout ce qui s'est déroulé, explique le vidéaste.

\- Mais comment tu vas gagner ta vie, gros ?

\- C'est vrai ça, c'est ton seul métier, insiste Maître Panda.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

Un vide s'installe brusquement dans l'assemblée, puis toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce en sortent une à une, laissant seul leur créateur.

Le dernier à partir est le Patron. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, il s'arrête et dit :

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire, Mathieu.

Puis il sort à son tour en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les pas s'éloignent. De nouveau, le jeune homme se retrouve dans le silence total.

 _Arrêter son émission est-il un_ _e_ _si bonne idée ?_ Cela fait depuis plus de quatre ans qu'il l'anime. _Est-il prêt à laisser tomber sa carrière de vidéaste_ _après tout ce temps_ _?_ Salut Les Geeks est devenu son passe-temps, depuis sa création, toute sa vie a tourné autour de l'émission, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _Devra-t-il s'avouer vaincu et se cacher du monde d'Internet pendant le restant de ses jours face_ _aux_ _vague_ _s_ _de reproches et de menaces de mort qui vont lui tomber dessus ?_ Les internautes peuvent aussi être les pires bourreaux qui puissent exister. _S'il continuait d'animer SLG, réussirait-il à vivre dans ce constant malaise, cette peur de faire de nouveau du mal à quelqu'un ?_ Cela s'en ressentirait dans ses épisodes. _Et s'il arrêtait tout,_ _pourrait-il_ _vivre sans faire ses vidéos ?_ _Où irait-il travailler ?_ Être obligé de retourner dans la restauration ne lui plaît guère, son passé ne lui en donne pas l'envie. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver un métier qui lui plaisait. Rien ne l'intéressait en fait. La seule chose qu'il appréciait, c'était d'être devant une caméra. Mais cela le ramène à son émission. C'est ce qu'il aime faire plus que tout... Et pourtant, il a peur. _Est-il prêt à faire ce sacrifice ?_ Toutes ces questions le rendent presque malade.

Le problème avec l'appartement dans lequel il se trouve, c'est que la cloison qui sépare sa chambre du salon est fine. Or, c'est dans la pièce voisine que ses personnalités ont décidé de l'attendre et, bien qu'elles soient en train de murmurer, leurs voix parviennent clairement aux oreilles de Mathieu.

\- Il veut vraiment arrêter ? interroge quelqu'un.

\- Aura-t-il le courage de le faire, selon vous ?

\- S'il le fait, il va changer de vie et s'il change de vie, il change tout court.

\- Et s'il change, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, nous ? s'inquiète le Geek.

\- Nous connaîtrons le même destin que le Prof et tant d'autres, réalise gravement le Policier.

\- Il va nous oublier ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir ! pleure le gosse.

\- Pleure paaaaas !

\- Hein ? Il a disparu.

\- Oh ! Pardon Démon, s'excuse le Geek un peu trop tard.

\- Personne ne va mourir, élucide le Patron comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Le gamin ne nous oubliera pas. Même si l'émission s'arrête et qu'il change de métier, qui vous dit que nous ne resterons pas, nous ? Je vous rappelle que sa schizophrénie est bien avancée, nous faisons partie de lui, maintenant.

\- Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

\- Attendre la sentence.

Mathieu a écouté leur échange. Non, s'il arrête l'émission, il ne les oubliera pas. C'est impossible. Ils font partie de sa famille. Quand il repense à tous les bons moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble en tournant l'émission, il a envie que ça recommence. Mais il ne se sent pas capable de reprendre, il ne veut pas être responsable du malheur de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quelqu'un a un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère ? demande l'une de ses personnalités.

\- Un jeu vidéo ?

\- Nous sommes trop nombreux.

\- Maître Panda, chante-nous quelque chose !

\- J'aurais bien aimé, les amis, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça, s'excuse le chanteur.

\- Joue-nous un truc alors.

\- D'accord. Attendez, je vais chercher mon piano.

Mathieu regarde son portable resté posé sur sa table de chevet. Bien entendu, il est déchargé, lui aussi. Il part à la recherche de son chargeur tandis que le bruit caractéristique d'un objet que l'on traîne à plusieurs se fait entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, il allume son téléphone. La surprise ne le prend même pas lorsqu'il découvre que sa boîte mail est décédée à son tour. La simple vue du compteur des messages le dissuade de l'ouvrir. En revanche, il a reçu quelques SMS.

Il se stoppe net tandis qu'une mélodie harmonieuse parvient à ses oreilles. Les notes s'enchaînent tandis que l'image d'une prairie sauvage baignée par la lumière du soleil s'impose à son esprit. Le thème est répétitif et possède plusieurs variations. Mathieu fait le vide un moment, se laissant transporter par cette musique si douce. Ce qu'il joue bien, ce Panda !

Tandis que la mélodie se répand toujours dans l'appartement, il jette un œil à ses SMS sans pour autant avoir envie d'y répondre maintenant. Ils sont plusieurs à lui avoir écrit :

 _ **Frédéric Mollas :**_

 _ **Reçu le** **7** **août – 22h53 :** Dsl pour le retard, j'étais en vacances. Génial ton épisode 98, Mat ! Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de coma ? Bref, bonnes vacances. Tu as le bonjour de Seb._

…

 _ **Bruce Benamran :**_

 _ **Reçu le 5 août - 14h06 :** Salut Mathieu ! Comment vas-tu ? Je pense que tu es au courant de cette rumeur à ton propos qui circule depuis un petit bout de temps sur les réseaux sociaux. Des idioties, sûrement mais je trouve ça étrange : les autres m'ont dit que tu ne répondais plus à leurs messages et ça les inquiète._

 _..._

 _ **Alexis Breut :**_

 _ **Reçu le 3 août – 14 h 36 :** Yo Mathieu ! C'est quoi cette histoire de live ? Tout le monde en parle._

 _ **Reçu le 3 août – 17 h 13 :** Mec, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi tu serais inconscient depuis quelque jours. Je ne me lasserai jamais des nouvelles qui circulent sur la toile !_

 _ **Reçu le 8 août –** **18** **h 22 :** J'ai vu une rediffusion de ce live. C'est une vidéo en feat. que tu nous as faite ?_

…

 _ **Kriss :**_

 _ **Reçu** **le** **5 août** **– 11h45 :** Salut Mat ! HÉLICOUPTÈRE ! J'ai lu le journal et tu es dedans. J'y comprends rien, man. J'ai l'impression que c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Les journalistes abusent ! Oh, la société moderne ! Tu dois être en vacances, c'est pour ça, ou dans un coin de campagne avec une connexion pourrie, comme moi. Je dois avoir l'air stupide mais je voudrais m'assurer que tu vas bien. A plus !_

…

 _ **Antoine Daniel :**_

 _ **Reçu le 31 juillet – 17 h 31:** Eh mec, comment vas-tu ? Les Lolcats ont encore envahi ma boîte mail. Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre un de ces quatre ?_

 _ **Reçu le 4 août – 15 h 45 :** Mat, c'est marrant, il y en a qui disent que t'es mort. Franchement, ils ont rien d'autre à faire ? Alors, pour le verre ?_

 _ **Reçu le** **8** **aoû** **t – 1** **6** **h** **2** **5 :** Mathieu, je commence à me faire du soucis pour toi, mec. J'ai peut-être l'air un peu con mais je commence à croire qu'ils sont sérieux avec cette histoire de coma. _

_**Reçu aujourd'hui – 16h01 :** Oh ! Bon sang, Mathieu ! Alexis nous a envoyé une rediffusion du live à moi et à d'autres collègues de la toile et nous avons tout de suite su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Nous nous sommes rendus à l'hôpital le plus proche pour vérifier que les rumeurs étaient fausses mais elles étaient bien vraies : tu étais dans le coma ! Nous sommes revenus te voir plusieurs fois dans le mois, les Bretons ont même fait le déplacement. J'ai appris que tu étais sorti aujourd'hui. Nous sommes si heureux que tu sois vivant. Tu nous as fait peur ! J'ai prévenu les autres. Eux et moi ne comprenons pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ça est allé trop vite, c'est une histoire de fou ! Le type qui t'as tiré dessus est un enfoiré ! On raconte qu'il s'est suicidé juste après. Nous venons te voir quand tu veux, mec, si tu te sens apte à nous en parler. Nous sommes là pour te soutenir. A très bientôt._

Maître Panda achève sa démonstration sous les applaudissements de quelques uns.

Mathieu éteint son portable et le jette sur son oreiller. Il n'a pas l'envie de répondre à tous ces messages maintenant, bien que le dernier le touche beaucoup. Les souvenirs de la fin du mois précédent reviennent le hanter.

« N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas ! », se dit-il.

\- Pendant qu'on y est, gamin, tu veux bien me laisser ton piano deux secondes, demande le Patron à Maître Panda, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait.

\- Toi ? Tu sais jouer du piano, gros ?

\- Ouais, l'ignorant, j'ai pris des cours quand j'étais gosse. J'vous fait une impro direct.

Mathieu ne sait plus quoi faire. Tout tourne mal. Certes, plus personne n'est là pour vouloir le tuer... du moins, il l'espère, mais la nouvelle de son coma s'est répandue plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Bientôt, tout le monde apprendra la face longtemps cachée de l'histoire. Jusque là, personne à part ses amis n'a jamais su qu'il avait été enfermé dans un asile pour une schizophrénie avant de s'en échapper, il y a un an.

« Que vais-je devenir ? »

Alors qu'il se fait du souci, de nouvelles notes de piano se font entendre. Il essaie de ne pas y prêter attention quand ses oreilles tiltent sur quelque chose. Cette mélodie... Oui, il la reconnaît !

Telle une berceuse, la musique l'apaise et lui apportent un soudain élan de nostalgie. C'est une version toute différente de celle qu'il a l'habitude d'entendre mais ce qu'elle est belle ! Une a une, les notes qu'il reconnaît s'assemblent pour former la mélodie qu'il croyait ne plus jamais entendre...

… celle du générique de son émission.

La musique est lente et s'arrête à certains moments pour repartir de plus belle. Tout en l'écoutant, il se rappelle les bons moments qu'il a passé à écrire, tourner et monter chacun de ses épisodes avec ses amis, les fous-rires qu'ils ont eu ensemble rien qu'en les préparant, toute cette expérience qu'il a acquise en plus de quatre ans de diffusions, tout ce chemin qu'il a parcouru pour en arriver là, les progrès qu'il a réalisés, tous ces gens qui le suivent encore...

Puis, alors que le générique entier a été joué, la mélodie repart, plus forte et plus vibrante encore, à tel point que Mathieu en a des frissons. On dirait presque un hommage.

La musique se termine par une longue note dont la résonance s'amenuise petit-à-petit pour se perdre complètement.

Un brun de silence s'ensuit, puis une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans le salon, accompagnée de quelques « bravo ! ». Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix du Patron s'élève pour dominer tout le boucan :

\- Vous voyez bien que je ne fais pas qu'être au lit, les mecs !

Alors, Mathieu sort lentement de sa chambre pour s'arrêter juste sous le cadran de la porte.

Il s'est décidé.

Aussitôt, un silence pesant prend possession de la pièce. Le sourires qui s'étaient peints sur les visages disparaissent immédiatement pour laisser place à des figures inquiètes. Tout le monde retient son souffle en fixant Mathieu qui se tient immobile devant eux, le visage complètement fermé.

\- Les gars... annonce-t-il dans un souffle, je... je suis vraiment désolé...

C'est comme si un sceau d'eau glacée se versait sur l'assemblée devant lui. Il voit des visages rongés par l'inquiétude, d'autres qui la cache. Il a la sensation que le temps s'est arrêté pour tous les figer ainsi.

Et puis, il sourit :

\- … parce qu'il va vous falloir bosser dur pour la saison six.

* * *

 _Et voilà. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu autant qu'à moi lorsque je l'ai écrite._

 _Oui, j'ai cherché des excuses à Mathieu mais il le fallait bien si je voulais qu'il continue son émission à la fin. ^^' (Je rappelle que ceci n'était qu'une fanfiction écrite simplement pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre, par la même occasion)._

 _Mais si, néanmoins, les excuses trouvées au personnage dérangent certaines personnes, je modifierai l'histoire et lui en trouverai d'autres afin qu'il continue son émission._

 _Pour le Policier qui vient consoler Mathieu, je l'ai choisi parce qu'il était policier (donc en quelque sorte impliqué dans l'histoire), justement. Mais une fois encore, je tiens à préciser que je ne connais rien dans le domaine de l'enquête et de la justice (j'ai juste écrit ça pour le personnage)._

 _Il y a aussi un moment où le Patron dit que les épisodes de Mathieu étaient mauvais, dans les débuts de son émission. J'ai bien sûr écrit ça simplement parce que cela correspondait au personnage, selon moi (et aussi pour faire une référence à l'épisode 97 de SLG où Mathieu dit que son émission "était à chier" lorsqu'il l'avait commencée.) De mon côté, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour le travail de ce youtubeur._

 _Pareil pour la position du Patron par rapport aux événements dans l'histoire : je n'ai écrit cela que parce que c'était lui._

 _Quant à la "résurrection" de Mathieu, mystère et boule de gomme, ai-je envie de dire. :p_

 _Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente de mon travail._

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
